


Done

by SmugdenSugden



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I feel like should have happened after Robert told Aaron and Chas Chrissie took him back, but also at the same time  isn’t really set after anything shown think of it a deleted scene/ rewrite type thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Robron fic, I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not, but let me know what you think!

_He’s gone back to her. I shouldn’t be that shocked,  he always chooses her, moved back into Home Farm. I should be used to this by now at least when it comes to him_ he thought to himself as he laid in the semi-dark room and quiet room the only noise that could be heard was coming from the outside was muffled 'mornings' being thrown out as people of the village past one another. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week, he spent most of his nights tossing and turning, unable to shut off his brain.

Aaron jumped at the abrupt loudness of his alarm going off, he quickly shut off the alarm, he slowly sat up in bed and paused before making his way out of his room to start his day. Once he had showered and dressed, he made his way downstairs to find Robert standing there by the sofa with a bag. Aaron froze for a second at the sight of the older man but quickly pushed past him and made his way into the kitchen.

 _“Didn’t think anyone was here.”_ Robert stated. Aaron ignored Robert’s comment and proceeded to pour himself a bowl of cereal. _“ I’m just getting the rest of my things..”_ Robert continued hoping to get any type reaction from Aaron, but got nothing.

 _“No work today, then?”_ Robert asked. Aaron made his way over to the table with the dry cereal he had just poured, took a bite of it as he sat down and began reading the paper that was sitting on the table.

 _“Cat got your tongue or something?”_ Robert asked as he made his way over to the table where Aaron was.

 _“Is there a point to what you're doing right now?”_ Aaron asked as he looked up from the paper.

_“So, you do speak.”_

_“What do you want, Robert?”_ Aaron asked  as he leaned back in his chair.

 _“Just cause, I’m going back home doesn’t mean we have to leave things in bad terms....”_ Robert stated as he took a seat next to Aaron,  he placed his hand on Aaron’s forearm. Aaron briefly allowed the touch of Robert’s hand, the two met eyes,   _‘Why is he doing this?’_  Aaron thought to himself. Aaron pushed the bowl of cereal with his free arm away from him.

 _“Aaron…”_  Robert trailed off as he moved slightly closer to the younger man. Aaron quickly pulled away from Robert’s touch, Aaron rose from his chair, grabbed his bowl and placed it by the sink, _“Aaron…”_ Robert stated again.

Aaron let out a sigh of frustration, _“What the hell are you playing at, Robert?”_ as he brushed past him once again.

 _“I’m not playing at anything...”_  Robert stated as he grabbed Aaron's bicep to stop him from leaving.

Aaron pulled away from Robert once again, _“You are truly doing my head in right now, I mean after everything that has happened this week you're seriously going to pulled this crap?"_

 _“Just trying to be civil that’s all.”_ Robert stated.

 _“Yeah, right. You sat on that couch telling me you were afraid of being alone, that you really wanted to make it work with your wife and for a man who has a second chance you should be acting more grateful then you are now...”_  Aaron stated as he tried to contain his emotions.

_“Look, Aaron I know you're upset…”_

_“Do you honestly think this is about you?”_  Aaron asked.

Robert didn’t respond.

_“What do you think Chrissie would say if she knew?”_

_“She knows about the robbery…”_

_“I mean  if she found out about us... and about everything that has happened.”_ Aaron stated heavily implying Katie’s death. Robert paused for a second trying to read Aaron with no luck, _“Well, seeing as you haven’t said anything, I don’t see how she’ll find out.?”_

_“ Secrets have a nasty way of coming out., Robert.”_

_“Are you threatening me?”_

_“No, you do whatever you want but I’m not going to play these games anymore.”_

_“I wasn’t aware there was any games going on...”_ Robert stated pretending not to know what Aaron was talking about. Robert could see the frustration forming in Aaron’s eyes, but before the two could say anything else they were interrupted by Chas. Robert glanced over at her as Aaron kept his attention on him.

 _“Everything okay in here?”_ She asked looking back and forth between the two men.

 _“Yeah”_ Aaron replied without breaking eye contact with Robert.

 _“Just having a chat is all”_ Robert stated. _“Right, guess I should get going.”_ he added as he grabbed his bag,that was sitting on the sofa, and made his way out of the room.

 _“Aaron?”_ Chas questioned.

 _“Just stay out of it, Mum.”_  Aaron replied as he tried to leave himself.

_“Aaron, wait what was that all about?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Don’t lie to me…”_

_“He left a few things here and came to get them, that’s all.”_

_“And, your little chat was just a friendly one?”_

_“Mum, can you please just drop it. Robert is back with Chrissie, okay, It’s over between him and me so just leave it.”_

_“I just don’t want to see you get sucked back in by him.”_

_“Mum,”_ Aaron stated as he took a sit on the sofa, Chas quickly joined him.

_“Don’t ‘Mum’ me. I’m worried about you…”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“Obviously, not, I mean look at the state of ya”_ Chas said pointing out his demeanor.

Aaron let out another sigh, _“I just want to move on that’s all and I couldn't do that with him here, so I took care of it, but if you keep hounding me about him I don't see that happening. I’m done with him and wish you would just believe me and leave it like that. I didn’t push you with James so don’t push me please.”_ Aaron said unsure who he was trying to convince more himself or his mother.

 _“I’m sorry, love...”_ Chas stated.

 _“I’m sorry, too…(sigh).._.” He stated.

Chas then pulled Aaron into a hug, _“How about  you and I do somethin’ tonight, mother/son night type thing?”_ Chas asked after the two pulled away from the hug adding a small jig implying a party.

Aaron chuckled, _“Sure, but no bars.”_

_“Party pooper.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr(if you want): amysmccoy.tumblr.com


End file.
